


Unfortunate Events of The Riddler

by CrimsonWords



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonWords/pseuds/CrimsonWords
Summary: The Riddler's life from childhood into adulthood. On his 10th birthday, he made a wish to hopefully have someone to love him someday. As the years gone by and meeting the potential people who could have made his wish come true. He finds out slowly that he is better off unencumbered from love. By the time he's rescued from the ice by an eccentric and bubbly woman, she approached him in a way that made him feel conflicted about himself.





	1. Edward's Wish

(Edward Nygma’s Narrative)  
I… How do I put this?... I didn’t exactly grow up with a happy childhood like every normal child. I’ve never really had parents who loved and protected me. Nor did I had friends who would be there for me no matter what. As a child, I tried not to pay attention to horrible world around, but it felt like it was inevitable for me to be a part of it. I had just turned 10 years old and I was feeling hungry. Tonight, everyone had to fend for themselves, but there’s barely any food in the fridge. So, I snuck into my parent’s bedroom to steal a bit of cash from my mother’s purse. Once I snuck back to my room, I put my black coat on, climb out the window, and down the stairs to get to the alleyway and run off to the nearest restaurant.

I went to a restaurant called Pizza City which is a decent little place to sit down and eat. I have a twenty bill in my pocket and ordering a meal of two pepperoni slices and a soda is only 8 dollars all together. Which is a pretty decent price to me. I sat down at a small table and eat in peace until I saw a mother and her son enter the restaurant. She ordered for him the same meal I’m eating right now. The two sat down at a table across from me and his mother said to him, “Would you like to rent a movie before we go home, Daniel?”

Daniel smiles wide and nodded as he said, “Yes Mommy.”

As I watch the two happily talk and eat their meal... I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I’ve felt jealous of the boy and his special bond with his mother. I wish my mother and I had a special bond like that. The last time I remember my mother treating me so kindly was when I was 6 years old and I was feeling sick. I was laying down in bed and shivering from the cold weather. I tried not to cough so much, but it was hard to control it. My coughing annoyed my father so much that he burst into my room and grabbed a roll of duct tape. He ripped a strip from the duct tape to place it over my mouth and told me to shut up. When he left the room, and slam the door close I began to cry silently. I wanted to take the tape off, but I didn’t want my father to come back.

To my very surprise, my mother enters my room with a cup of hot tea with honey and lemon, cough drops, and cough medicine. She sits down next to me and removes the tape from my mouth as she said, “Sit up, Edward. This will help you feel better.”

I sat up as she fed me a spoonful of the cough medicine first then carefully handed me the cup of hot tea. While I sip it slowly she rubs my back in circles to comfort me. I looked at her and said, “Th-Thanks, mother” She smiled and kisses my forehead… That was the only time she was nice to me. I think the reason why she stopped is that my father had an argument with her about me afterward. I suppose in a sense we were both afraid to defy him. I’ve always wanted to run away, but I have no idea where to go. I looked away from the mother and her son as I try not to pay attention to them as much as possible.

Once I finish my meal I went to a nearby store and bought one green cupcake, one small candle, and a box of matches. I then went back to the apartment, went up the stairs in the alleyway and snuck back into my room through the window. I sat down on my bed as I open the plastic container to stick the candle into the middle of the cupcake, and light wick with one match. I didn’t sing to myself happy birthday, but I did make a wish. After I blew out the candle I start eating the cupcake. My one wish was to hopefully be loved by someone, and I hope that my wish comes true soon. I don’t like crying every night, I don’t like being ignored and treated so poorly. I just want someone to understand and care about me… Eventually, that wish did come true, but… it wasn’t how I imagined it to be.


	2. Haly's Circus

It was the next day after my birthday and I was just getting off from school. I was going to walk my way back home like usual, but I saw my mother waiting in the parking lot next to her gray car. I walked over to her and asked, “Is there something wrong, mother?”

She shook her head as she smiles and said, “No I just thought if you would like to go the circus today?”

I looked at her oddly and said, “Really mother? For what reason?”

“No reason in particular. I just thought you would like to have a little bit of fun before we go home?”

I was confused but the circus does sound inviting. I smile and nodded as I said, “Okay mother.”

She brought me to Haly’s Circus and bought me whatever snacks I want. She even allowed me to play as many games I’ve wanted too. When the show was about to start we took our seats and watch the acrobats, the clowns, and animals perform their part. I’ve never felt so happy before in my life. For a second I thought my wish had come true… However, when the show was over… I noticed that my mother wasn’t there anymore.

I stood up and look around the circus for her. I called out to her to see if she would hear me and come back, but she never did. After a good while of searching, I’ve realized that my own mother abandoned me. I have no idea how to find my way back home. As I began to cry I sat down next to a trailer where there was a caged snake in front of it. Then suddenly a 5-year-old redheaded boy walks up to me and tapped my head. I look at him as he asked me, “Why are you crying?”

I wipe my nose as I said, “My mother abandoned me here.”

“Oh… Were you bad?”

“No just not loved. She never cared about me.”

“Ohhh… Wanna come inside and watch TV?”

I chuckle a bit as I wipe my tears away. What an interesting way of him to just ask someone who was just abandoned to come inside and watch TV with him. I nodded as I stand up. When he opened the door we both heard two people making weird sounds. Sounds that I’ve never heard before, and it sounded very unpleasant to me. However, the boy seemed to recognized those sounds as he shuts the door, looks at me with a smile, and said, “Let’s go play with the wolf cubs instead.”

“Oh, okay.”

I followed him to one of the cages where they kept the baby wolves. He opens the door and grabs two as he handed me the gray one and he got the black one. We sat down and hold them gently while petting them. I look at him and asked him, “What’s your name?”

He said, “Jerome. You?”

“I’m Edward. I never knew that wolves are a part of the circus.”

“They’re not, but the two wolves we have were abandoned when they were cubs. The circus took them in and after a few years have passed they then have 7 cubs of their own. Since you’re like an abandoned cub, the circus can take you in.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. Come on let’s go see the Ringmaster.”

We carried the cubs we were petting in our arms as Jerome lead me to go see the ringmaster. Mr. Haly actually took me in and Jerome spoke to his mother to allow me to stay in their trailer. Jerome handed me some pajamas to wear as I slept in the bottom bunk. However, I was having trouble trying to sleep. I just kept on thinking about my mother and her cruel decision to abandon me. When I started crying again Jerome heard me and said, “Are you still sad about your mother leaving you behind?”

“Sniff sniff, yeah,” I said.

“Well don’t be. You’re better off without her.”

“… I know, sniff sniff.” I tried to wipe away my tears but I couldn’t stop crying.

Jerome sighed as he gets out of bed and left the trailer. I sat up wondering why he left until he came back with the gray cub I was petting earlier. He places the cub on my lap as he said, “Cuddle with her. You’ll feel better and sleep easily. Goodnight, Eddie.” He climbs back up to the top bunk to go to sleep.

I look at the gray cub who licked my left cheek. I smile slightly as I let her get underneath the covers with me as I cuddle with her. Feeling her warmth and light breathing against my chest I’ve felt a whole lot better and slept easily through the night. When I woke up tomorrow morning, the gray cub was licking my face and Jerome was already getting dressed. I sit up as I said, “What time is it, Jerome?”

“6:30,” He said, “come on and get dressed. We gotta help make breakfast.”

I quickly get dressed as we put the gray cub back with its other siblings in the cage, and then we run off to go to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast. I’ve learned a lot over the years to make the perfect meal for the circus. I’ve become quite the chef, but during my spare time of not being in the kitchen, I would solve many different puzzles. Jerome wasn’t quite interested in the riddles I would say to him mostly because he wouldn’t get it right off the bat like I could. He told me to avoid saying riddles to him because it annoyed him. Of course, my fascination with puzzles and riddles didn’t put a dent in our friendship. In my mind, I think he likes that intellectual side of me.

I was 15 years old and Jerome was 10. We were sitting outside of the trailer, petting the wolves sitting and laying down next to us while the show was performing inside the big tent. Jerome asked me, “So what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“I’m not sure. Maybe something that gives me a real challenge. Perhaps become a detective? What about you?”

“I don’t know, I’ll probably just stick with the circus… Then again I’m not too fond of living with my mother here.”

“… Hey Jerome?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve noticed the dead squirrels that you’ve found earlier today. What did you do with them?”

“I fed them to the snake. Snakes gotta eat too ya know?”

“Oh right.” 

The gray wolf who was the gray cub named, Chloe, walked up to me and licked my cheek as she sat down next to me. I smiled as I pet her till the show was over and everybody went to bed. 

…

At age 16 I started setting up a new game for the customers to play. The game was rigged so it could work in my favor, but to not drew suspicion upon me I let a few customers win. The money that I have earned was all tucked away so I could save it for college. When I turned 18 I have made my decision to leave the circus. After I packed up I looked for Jerome and found him feeding the animals. He looked at me and immediately knew. He smiles as he said, “So today is the day huh?”

I nodded and said, “I’ve had already gotten my GED, and I’ve been accepted to go to Gotham City University.”

“Oh, good for you.”

“… I will come and visit as much as I can, Jerome.”

“I think you meant whenever we’re in town.”

“… Come with me then.”

He looked at me in confusion and said, “What?”

“You don’t have to stay here with your mother you know. You could come with me.”

“… That’s a nice offer Ed, but I have plans for my own future.”

He stops feeding the animals for a moment and then walks up to me and gave me a hug. He said, “Take care Ed, and stay in touch so I can send ya postcards.” 

I smile as I hug him back and said, “I will, Jerome.” 

I took my leave as I began to walk down my new path… I did keep in touch with him. I really did… However, our relationship changed when our paths were crossed once again at the GCPD.


End file.
